My Beloved Enemy
by Windrises
Summary: Talia al Ghul informs Batman and Damian, that Ra's al Ghul is gone and that she is the League of Assassins' new leader. Batman comes to the League of Assassins' hideout, to find out what's going on.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Damian Wayne was created by Grant Morrison and Andy Kubert. Talia al Ghul was created by Dennis O'Neal, Richard Giordano, and Bob Brown.

Batman was trying to help his son, Damian Wayne, with his fight moves. The two of them had a practice fight, inside of the Batcave. When it came to fights, Damian was very skilled and dangerous. Because of that, he started to overestimate himself and he started thinking, that he could knock Batman out.

During the fight, Damian knocked Batman to the ground. He had a confident smile on his face, while looking down and saying, "It seems like the son has upstaged the father."

Batman grabbed Damian and flung him, onto a mat. He walked by his son and said, "I'm afraid the father can still defeat the son."

Damian failed to understand, how that could of happened. Although Batman had spent several years, training and learning fighting skills, he didn't start his practices, until he was an adult. Damian had been working on his fighting moves, since he was in kindergarten. Damian asked, "How did you beat me?"

Batman helped Damian get up, while saying, "You could of won the fight, but you let your guard down. You were so confident, in your abilities, that you underestimated me. If you want to win a fight, you can't underestimate your enemy. You have to be ready, for anything."

Damian replied, "I see."

Batman started hearing a beeping sound, which was coming from the Bat-Computer. The computer made a beeping sound, when someone was trying to contact him. There was only a limited amount of people, who knew how to contact him, on his Bat-Computer. Most of those people were fellow superheroes and other trusted allies, but in this case, it was something far different. Batman looked at his computer, to see who was trying to contact him. He saw it was Talia al Ghul, so he looked at Damian and said, "I think you should go relax and take it easy, in your room."

Damian folded his arms and replied, "You thought you could deceive me, didn't you? I saw the name. It's my mother and I have as much right, to talk to her, as you do."

Batman sighed and responded, "I can't agree with you, on that. However, I should warn you, that this isn't going to be the most pleasant, of family reunions."

Damian responded, "I may be a kid, but I'm also a warrior. It's not like I'm Strawberry Shortcake."

Batman replied, "Fair enough."

Batman turned on his monitor screen. Talia al Ghul appeared on the screen, while wearing a black dress. She had a sad look on her face, while staring at her son and Batman. A few tears came out of her eyes. They were subtle tears, but they weren't subtle enough, for Batman to avoid seeing. Talia said, "Greetings, son and Bruce. I'm afraid, that I haven't graced your presence, to give you glamorous news."

Batman asked, "What's going on?"

Talia took a long pause, before saying, "Ra's al Ghul has met his demise."

Damian nervously asked, "Grandfather's been killed?"

Talia nodded and said, "I'm afraid so."

Batman put his hand on his chin, while saying, "Ra's al Ghul has always found a way, to bring himself back to life, thanks to his Lazarus Pit. The only way he could of died, is if someone took away his access, to the Lazarus Pit, and destroyed him."

A light smile came upon Talia's face, while saying, "You never fail, when it comes to being a great detective."

Batman asked, "But who could of done it? There's very few people, who know about the League of Assassins. Your father ran one of the most secretive and dangerous teams, of all time."

Talia replied, "Currently, my team is trying to figure out the identity, of who did the crime. However, despite my loyalty to them, I fear they don't have the detective skills, that are needed. I didn't just call you, to deliver the sad news. I called you, to ask for your help. Please come down here and help my team, with solving this case. I believe you're the only one, who can find the real villain."

Batman responded, "I suppose I should pay you a visit. After all, if this enemy can defeat Ra's al Ghul, then this man or woman might be the most dangerous opponent, that I've ever come across."

Talia replied, "Excellent thinking, beloved. Also, bring Damian."

Batman sternly said, "That's not happening. He's a kid, so I'm not going having him associate himself, with such dangerous forces."

Damian could hardly believe, that Batman would say such a thing. He stood in front of his father, while having a disapproving look on his face. He said, "In case you're not aware, I used to be a part, of the League of Assassins. I'm Ra's al Ghul's grandson. He and his team taught me a majority, of my fighting skills. Also, Talia is my mother, so it's about time, that you let me see her."

Talia looked at Batman and replied, "You don't need to worry, beloved. Damian and you will be treated, as heroes and allies. With Ra's al Ghul out of the way, I call the shots, for the League of Assassins. You can count, on some very big changes."

Batman sighed and responded, "Very well then." After Batman and Damian finished talking to Talia, they started packing their stuff. It was hard to not feel uneasy, for Batman. However, he had a sense of hope roaming around his heart. Although Ra's al Ghul had attempted several villainous plans, Batman had always seen potential in his daughter. He figured the reason, that she had done some shady things, was because of her father's bad influence. Ra's al Ghul had been a questionable influence, for Damian, and Batman was able to help Damian improve himself. Because of that, he believed, that he could ask help Talia.

After hearing about the news, Alfred Pennyworth went into the Batcave, to talk to Batman. Batman looked at him and said, "Greetings, Alfred. Has Damian told you, what's going on?"

Alfred answered, "Yes he has. I have several concerns, about you going to the League of Assassins' headquarters."

Batman replied, "I admit, that it isn't a very comforting or safe adventure, but it's something, that has to be taken care of."

Alfred responded, "I'm afraid I must question your reasoning, for bringing Damian. After all, am I the only one, who thinks it's messed up, to have a kid visit a team of assassins?"

Batman replied, "An important thing, to keep in mind, is that Damian's mom is their leader. Because of that, they're not going to harm him. Besides, the boy deserves to see her."

Alfred felt Batman was giving Talia more trust and credit, than she deserved. He didn't want to upset Batman, but he felt he was making a dangerous mistake. He asked, "Do you really think, that you can trust Talia?"

Batman confidently answered, "I sure do. Talia has done some questionable things, but it isn't her fault. Ra's al Ghul was a terrible man, who corrupted the minds, of several good people. Talia is one of those people and so is Damian. I'm not going to let Ra's al Ghul's legacy get in the way, of his family's potential. Instead, I'm going to save my family."

Alfred replied, "I might be stepping over the line, by asking this, but are you cutting Talia some slack, because you still retain personal feelings towards her?"

Batman shook his head and said, "I believe in Talia. I've fought a lot of sympathetic people, who became villains. Out of all them, Talia is the most sympathetic and the one, who has the most potential."

Batman and Damian got on a plane and headed to the League of Assassins' hideout. They used one of Bruce Wayne's private plans, to get there. After the plane got to the ground, Batman wanted to make sure, that he and Damian had a safe entrance. Damian was about to get off the plane, but Batman said, "Son, it's important, that we act on our best behavior. The League of Assassins will probably be friendly and gentler people, now that Talia is in control of them. However, that doesn't mean they're trustworthy and pleasant heroes. We're going to have to be more careful, than we usually are."

Damian replied, "I think everything's going to be okay, Father."

Batman responded, "I'm hoping your predication is accurate, Damian."

Batman and Damian got off the plane and started walking around.

Ubu walked up to them, with a grumpy look on his face. Damian jokingly said, "Here comes the King of Sunshine."

Ubu gave Batman a menacing glare and asked, "Why did it take you so long, to get here?"

Batman answered, "We came here, as fast as possible. We packed up our stuff, at a quick pace, and used a fast-moving airplane, to get here."

Ubu folded his arms and replied, "You need to learn, to pack faster. Also, you need to find an airplane, that isn't a snail. You've already wasted plenty of time, so run inside."

Damian whispered to Batman, "Ubu should become the Clock King's sidekick." Batman nodded.

Batman and Damian went into the hideout and faced Talia, who was wearing a black costume. She had a friendly smile on her face, while saying, "It's so good, to see you guys." Talia went up to Damian and gave him a hug.

Afterwards, she walked by Batman and kissed his cheek. Batman tried to not let himself be distracted, by the kiss, so he could focus on his surroundings. He looked around and saw Lady Shiva. He asked, "What is Lady Shiva doing here?"

Talia answered, "Well, now that I'm the leader of this team, I'm going to be needing a second-in-command, whose trust I can rely on."

Batman folded his arms and replied, "Frankly, I don't think Lady Shiva's going to be winning a trust award."

Lady Shiva responded, "Your hypocrisy is stronger than your martial arts skills, Batman. You don't trust anybody, with your secret identity. In addition to that, you don't even trust or respect your fellow superheroes, do you?"

Batman replied, "Frankly, I'd rather have my next vacation be in Arkham Asylum, than in the Hall of Justice."

Lady Shiva looked at Damian and said, "Follow me, Damian. Me and a few of Talia's most trusted ninjas will be taking you, to your new room."

Batman replied, "Hold on there. I should be going with him."

Talia put her hand on Batman's shoulder and responded, "There's no need for that. Lady Shiva's about as trustworthy and honorable, as I am. Besides, it's about time, that you and I had our reunion."

Batman sighed and replied, "Very well then."

Talia responded, "Say your goodbyes, to Damian. I'll be meeting you, in the dining room."

Batman looked back at Damian and said, "I'll be checking on you, later. If anybody tries to attack you, find me and tell me. If you get scared, for any reason, tell me."

Damian smiled and replied, "And if you get scared, you can come to me."

Batman smiled back and responded, "That sounds like a fair deal, old chum." Batman hugged Damian.

After Batman finished talking to Damian, Lady Shiva walked by and said, "I'll show you where the dining room is. Before that, would you like to change clothes? A bat-themed costume isn't a popular fashion choice, around dinnertime."

Batman replied, "With all due respect, I prefer to dress this way. Although the League of Assassins has gotten a much better leader, it's hard to not feel uneasy, while being here."

Lady Shiva responded, "Fair enough. Come with me, Batman."

Lady Shiva led Batman, across a few hallways and into the dining room's entrance. Shiva said, "Talia's inside. Have a nice time and try to not bring up Ra's al Ghul. It's still a sensitive topic, for her."

Batman replied, "I completely understand." He thought about Thomas and Martha Wayne and said, "Right now, I relate to her more, than ever before."

Lady Shiva responded, "That's good to hear. If I may say so, I think it was destiny, for you to return here." She smiled and started walking away.

Batman walked inside and saw a giant table, which had a few meals, snacks, and drinks. He sat down and faced Talia, who had changed into a purple swimsuit. Batman commented, "Interesting outfit choice, for eating dinner."

Talia explained, "My swimsuit is symbolic, of how the League of Assassins is swimming in success."

Batman replied, "If you say so."

Talia smirked and said, "I hope you're not judging my choice of fashion. After all, you chose to keep your Batman costume on, during this dinner. You're the one, who chose a strange choice of wardrobe."

Batman tried to think of way, to explain the symbolism and deeper meaning, of dressing up like a bat. However, he struggled to think of way, to compare bats to justice, so he didn't bother making a comment.

Talia replied, "I understand keeping that mask on, when you're around the others. Although the League of Assassins know your real name, they don't know what you act like and who you are, deep down. If I may be so bold, I know the real you, so be yourself. Take off the mask."

Batman responded, "Okay then." Batman pulled off his mask.

Talia admired Batman's face. She smiled and said, "It's been a long time, since I seen that hunky face of yours."

Batman had an amused look on his face, while asking, "Hunky?"

Talia said, "Although people are about more, than just looks, one's looks are an important attribute. Wouldn't you agree, Bruce?"

Batman gazed at Talia. He tried to keep himself from grinning, while saying, "I suppose I couldn't argue with that."

Talia replied, "In that case, I'll feel proud, when I tell you, that you're the handsomest guy I know."

Batman responded, "Thank you, but I couldn't compare, to your beauty."

Talia poured a glass of wine, while saying, "Bruce, I know you have your rules and values, but things change. Won't you reconsider my offer, to join the League of Assassins? You and Damian would be very beneficial, to the League's cause."

Batman tried to not let Talia's charm distract him, while saying, "If you're expecting me to join your team, give it up. I'm never going to associate myself, with murders and I'll never let my son be a part of it. Instead of trying to make me join your team, I want you to consider joining mine."

Talia raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Batman said, "Quit the League of Assassins and have the team's members focus on justice, rather than mindless destruction. It's about time, that you follow your true potential."

Talia sighed and replied, "I haven't living up to my potential, have I? It's about time, that I change that."

Batman smiled and responded, "I'm glad to hear that."

Talia put a glass near Batman and said, "Let's drink, to celebrate new improvements and potential finally being followed."

Batman replied, "Sounds like a marvelous idea." Batman drank a glass of wine, while not being aware, that Talia had put knockout juice in it. Batman fell to the ground.

When Batman woke up, he was chained up and was trapped in a darkly-lit room. Talia came to the room, in her black costume, and said, "Greetings, beloved."

Batman angrily asked, "What's going on?"

Talia had a smug smile on her face, while saying, "You underestimated me, just like my father did. My father thought I'd be his loyal follower. I patiently waited, for him to give up the Lazarus Pit and embrace his mortality. However, that's not what happened, so I had to get permission, to visit his room and get rid of him."

Batman had a horrified look on his face, while asking, "You destroyed your own father?"

Talia nodded and said, "He had been living, for too long. It's about time, that I inherited his position, as the League of Assassins' leader."

Batman thought he could relate to Talia, but he was starting to realize, that she was like the opposite of him. Batman wished his parents had lived longer, while Talia had wished her dad would of died, at an earlier time. Batman had been honoring his parents' legacy, while Talia had been disgracing it.

Batman frowned at Talia and asked, "Why did you bring Damian and me here?"

Talia answered, "So I can have you join my cause, of destroying Gotham City."

Batman replied, "You're an idiot, if you think we'll help you with that. We're not going to destroy any cities. In fact, we're not going to destroy a single person."

Talia had a sly smile on her face, while saying, "If you're going to oppose the League of Assassins, you will be destroyed."

Batman asked, "What about Damian? You wouldn't hurt your own child, would you?"

Talia evilly smiled and replied, "You underestimate me, Batman." Talia slipped off Batman's mask and kissed him. She said, "I'm afraid, that'll be our last kiss." She did an evil laugh and signaled for Lady Shiva, to come into Batman's cell.

Lady Shiva came inside and pointed a sword, at Batman. She said, "You're finished, Batman."

Batman started using some gadgets, from his utility belt, to break the chains. After getting the chains off, he had a light smile on his face, while saying, "It seems like I'm going to be harder to stop, than you could ever imagine."

Lady Shiva replied, "Actually, I'm glad you got rid of the chains. A longer and more challenging fight is more rewarding, in my opinion."

Batman and Shiva started battling each other. Batman punched and kicked Shiva, while Shiva flung Batman around.

Meanwhile, Talia started running around the hallways, while asking, "Where is Damian?"

Ubu answered, "He's in his room."

Talia replied, "Send my best ninjas in there, to destroy that useless brat."

Damian stepped out of the shadows and said, "That's not going to be happening, Mother."

Talia replied, "Damian, your father is a stubborn moron, who picks a wholesome and useless form of justice, which gets in the way of progress. You don't have to follow his example. You have two parents and if I may say so, I'm your real parent. Batman was just someone I had to use, in order to have a child. He doesn't matter, at this point." She stuck her hand out and said, "Listen to Mom."

Damian sternly replied, "No."

Batman spent several minutes, fighting Lady Shiva. She was one of the strongest fighters, that Batman had ever dealt with. Shiva was convinced, that she had what it took, to defeat Batman. However, she underestimated Batman, which led to her losing.

After Batman stopped Lady Shiva, he rushed around the hallways, so he could find Damian and save him. However, he went into a faraway hallway and found out, that Damian had won the fight. Talia and her henchmen were tied in ropes. Batman smiled and said, "Well done, son. How did you do that?"

Damian replied, "I took your advice, about not underestimating your opponents. I paid attention to the way, that Talia and her henchmen fight, which I used to my advantage." He folded his arms and said, "If anybody has been underestimating their opponents, it's you."

Batman sighed and responded, "You're right. Talia's more evil and dangerous, than I thought and you're more heroic and powerful, than I could of imagined. I couldn't be more proud of you, son."

Damian smiled and replied, "Thank you, Father."

Talia got off the ropes. She faced Batman and Damian and said, "Everybody has underestimated me: My father, you two, and everybody else. It's time things change."

Batman replied, "Actually, it's time we go." Batman opened a nearby window and he started climbing down it, along with Damian. Batman and Damian ran into Bruce Wayne's airplane and started flying away.

Talia looked out the window, while watching Batman and her son fly away. Talia used to see Batman, as her beloved crush and the person, who she wanted to marry. However, due to him interfering with her team's business, she considered Batman an enemy.

Meanwhile, Batman started heading home. He felt ashamed of himself, for underestimating Talia. He used to see her, as a crush and a sympathetic figure. However, due to her putting his son and his city in danger, Batman considered Talia an enemy.


End file.
